


The Odds Weren't In Our Favor

by Bohemians_2003



Series: Abbey's Works [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Abbey's Works, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Hunger Games, Mercy Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemians_2003/pseuds/Bohemians_2003
Summary: Ange and Bee are the Tributes of District One in the Hunger Games. They know how to survive, know how to hunt, they know when to take a hint.But some events in the arena will lead to their deaths.





	The Odds Weren't In Our Favor

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by a Hunger Games simulation and Bee and Ange (my online friends) died in an event together.

Bee and Ange ran as fast as the could away from the Cornucopia. Bee’s lungs hurt and Ange’s knees cracked loudly. For a moment, they stopped for breath, but began running again.

They really fucked up.

“Keep running!” Bee ordered. Ange tried to keep up with her girlfriend, but kept falling behind.

Then they were stopped by Nick, the male Tribute from District Six. He held up his bow and arrow.

“Nick, put the bow down,” Bee calmly said as she tried to catch her breath. “Please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Nick sent a warning arrow to their feet, which they avoided.

“Shut up!” He yelled. “You killed my girlfriend!”

“It was an accident!”

Nick and Ciara were both from District Six. When Ciara was chosen, she’d burst into tears and then Nick volunteered as the male Tribute. They kept to each other, trying not to get the other hurt.

“You were our ally! We gave you food, shelter! We trusted you!” He yelled even louder. “But then you had to go and kill her!”

Ange grabbed her throwing knives, ready to attack if needed.

“It was an accident, Nick, I didn’t know it was Ciara. Please, believe me,” Bee tried. She had no weapons on her, having dropped her bow back at the Cornucopia.

“You took away the only thing I had! She was going to win for me! She was going to go back to District Six!” He screamed. “BUT YOU RUINED THAT!”

Ange and Bee jumped back in fear. “Nick, I’m sorry,” Ange said, then Nick pointed the arrow to her. “We didn’t mean to kill her. But what you can do now is do her proud. Win for her. But please don’t kill us.”

Nick brought his bow down for a moment. Bee gave him a small smile, hoping that she was able to live for another few hours.

“There… that’s it,” Bee said, slowly walking toward him. “Just walk away, Nick.”

Nick put his bow all the way down, and Ange put away her throwing knives.

“Ciara’s family will be pissed if I hurt people who killed Ciara,” Nick laughed. “They practically raised me. They taught me not to take revenge.”

Bee nodded knowingly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to kill her.”

Nick nodded as well.

Suddenly, another Tribute ran to them, yelling a battle cry. It was the Tribute from District Three, Mila. In her hands were knives.

“Ange, run, now!” Bee yelled. Ange began to run back in the direction of the Cornucopia, but Mila threw one of the knives to Ange’s back, making her scream in pain. “No!” Ange fell to the ground, blood spewing out of her back. “No, no!” Bee ran to Ange’s side, kneeling next to her. “No, we’ve come so far! Don’t you dare leave me now!”

Ange coughed through her tears. The sight broke Bee’s heart. Her girlfriend was bleeding out in front of her at a rapid rate, the color was draining from her face.

Bee turned around, and she noticed that Nick was gone, probably left out of fear. But Mila was still there, a sadistic smile on her face.

Then Mila started laughing evilly. It was quiet, yet maniacal.

“Aw, just be lucky she didn’t die in District One” Mila said. “Her dying here is better than out there.”

Bee looked back down at her girlfriend, then to Mila again. Mila’s smile turned to her resting face.

Bee realized something; if she went back to District One without Ange, Ange’s family would be angry, as she promised to keep Ange safe. She promised she’d keep her girlfriend safe, and she couldn’t even do that.

As she looked at her girlfriend once more. Ange looked like she was struggling to stay alive.

She had to do this.

“Kill me,” Bee said.

Mila looked at her in surprise. “What?”

“Kill me,” Bee said again. “I… can’t bear to be without her. Please.”

Mila looked at her last remaining knife. “Do you wanna die slow or quick?”

Bee held onto Ange’s hand tightly. “Slow.”

Bee laid down next to Ange on her back, her head turned to her girlfriend. Mila leaned down next to Bee, the knife firmly in her grasp. Mila breathed in deeply, and then stabbed Bee in the chest. Bee only winced in pain, but kept her composure.

Mila took the knife out of her fellow Tribute’s chest. She stood up.

Before Mila left, Bee said, “Good luck, Mila.”

The District Three Tribute left the two lovers alone in the woods, just so they can have a moment.

“Bee?” Ange said weakly. Bee looked to Ange, painfully groaning as she turned to her.

“It’s okay, I’m here, hun,” Bee assured.

“It hurts, Bee,” Ange murmured. Bee nodded, bringing a hand up to her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I know, I know,” She comforted. “But it’ll be over soon. I promise. We’ll be taken back home, and it’ll all just feel like a deep sleep… just forever.” Ange began to cry, a few tears slipping out. “Don’t cry, Ange. It’s all gonna be okay.”Ange breathed deeply with a nod. “I guess the odds weren’t in our favor.” Ange giggled, and then winced. “Here, just hold… onto me…” Bee began to trail off.

Ange held Bee’s hand, their fingers interlocking.

“Just… listen to… my breathing.”

Ange closed her eyes slowly, and Bee hoped the dark would consume her soon. Bee felt Ange’s hard grip on Bee’s hand becoming limp.

Bee coughed, and what came out of her mouth was her own blood. She wiped it away before kissing Ange on the cheek, leaving a bloody kiss mark.

“I… love you,” Bee quietly mumbled as her eyes closed.

_ Boom… boom. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the lack of posts, I've been busy with summer school and Alyssa's been MIA. But thank you for reading!


End file.
